True colours of friendship
by charlie229
Summary: The story of 2 best friends Netani and Samara. It revolves around the problems faced by every teenager. Lots of suspense, excitement, tears and it teaches you to believe that dreams do come true and miracles do happen. R
1. Best friends

**CHAPTER 1**

"Happy birthday Neto" was the first thing Samara Kavich said when she called on the early morning of 11th October.

"Hey, thanks" came the reply of a nearly shocked 13 year old Netani Cabrera on being wished at 6:30 am.

"So…do you have any special garb for the day at school?" asked Samara

"Like duh!!" came the immediate reply. "I mean, I have to get all the attention today"

"Ohhhh" came the understanding voice of Samara. "By the way, Did Aaron call?"

"Just because my girl best friend called doesn't mean my guy best friend will." informed Netani. "Most importantly, I really hope he remembers my birthday"

"Right, so…umm…ill keep the phone, okay? I gotta get dressed" pointed Samara as she was in real hurry. "See you at school"

"Okay, so this is your outfit?" asked Samara as Netani entered the bus.

"Yeah, I know. You usually hate all my outfits, don't you?" asked Netani with a i-am-not-surprised tone.

"No, for a change your outfit is nice and decent and the chunky jewellery goes with your half gown perfectly" informed Samara

"Really?" exclaimed Netani

"Uh-uh" came the reply.

"So Samara…I gotta tell you something." said Netani

"Yeah, tell me" Samara replied

"Today morning I saw this extremely cute guy in the same lift as mine. I think I have a crush on him" said Netani with total excitement on her face.

"Please tell me something new! You have a crush on every 2nd guy you see" said Samara with annoyance.

"I really don't give a shit to what you say, I am gonna find out his name. It must be as cute as he looks" said Netani in a dreamy voice.

"Hey Neto" screamed Seanna from the end of the senior corridor of Hawthorne high.

"You're looking really good on your totally, awesomely special day" screeched Seanna Sanchez.

Seanna was what you would call a total tail. She followed Netani everywhere, wore the clothes Netani wore, did what Netani did and even worse she used the same creams, soaps, perfumes and make-up what Netani used or even recommended.

But Netani didn't really like her or even care about her.

"You wanted attention right? It's all Seanna ever gives you" pointed Samara.

"Yeah, But this time I want to grab the attention of Sydney Bennett, the great" said Netani.

Everyone in the grade hated Sydney. She was a show-off and used loads of make-up which made her look like the demon from 'Freaky Castle'.

A few of them were also jealous of her because she was popular.

The jealous ones included Samara, Netani, and their close friend Mikaela Sawhill.

"Hey Nettie" greeted Mikaela. "Many happy returns and here's this card I made you" said Mikaela passing on a purple card with flowers.

"I'm in a little hurry and I gotta go down. I'm a part of the geeky assembly you know" informed Mikaela in a bit of a hurry before Netani could even say thanks.

"Umm…THANKS" replied Netani yelling out the corridor

"No PROBLEMMMMMM" came the echoed reply of Mikaela Sawhill

"She's in a hurry" informed Samara

"Yeah, whatever" said Netani entering the class with an heir of greatness

"Hey Neto, I've got something for you" screeched Seanna

"I love surprises" said Netani sarcastically

"Oh wow! The surprises from Seanna….Must be a bribe for you to leave me…"

"Ssssshhhh okay?" came the reply from Netani

"Wow Seanna, this…this…thing is really sweet of you" squeaked Netani.

"Do you have clue of what this is Neto?" questioned Samara

"Not exactly" came the whisper

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU-"

"Cut the cake…umm…it's actually a pastry" said Samara

"It's the thought that counts" came the understanding reply

"Hmmmm…..that girl is out to outshine me…huh??" muttered Sydney from the far corner of the class.

"Possibly" said Ashley

Ashley Oakley was the sidekick of Sydney. Always out by her side to help her.

"Come lets get some cake" said Laisha hungrily

Laisha was the ex-best friend of Samara, but they broke up due to some reason which was why she joined the Sydney group because she knew that Samara hated her.

"We don't wanna eat the contaminated chocolate….by the way, it's a pastry" said Ashley jealously

"Well said. Luckily, they will never offer us anyway" commented Laisha

Back in the party pad, Netani was enjoying herself, ignoring the retorts passed on by the Sydney group.

"Let them comment, this is what happens when u have a big J stuck on your forehead" said Netani which made everyone break down into a chuckle.

"Listen Dana, and you too Tanya" called Netani down the corridor during recess.

"Both of you are invited to the Italian corner for a small birthday celebration." informed Netani.

"I can't come" said Tanya sulkily "Dad's coming home at 11 pm. Sorry" said Tanya showing pity on Netani's loss.

"Who are gonna be there?" questioned Dana

"Hmm… Samara, Me (of course!), Mikaela, Velma, Seanna and maybe Valeyn" said Netani counting her fingers.  
"Who's Valeyn?" asked Dana with disgust

"Oh...Valeyn is the most annoying girl I've met, but I'm forced to invite her because my mom her mom are good friends" said Netani with the same tone of disgust.

"Anyways, I've not invited Mikaela yet. But I know it'll be very easy to convince her" said Netani in a voice of second thought.

"No Nettie, I can't come" said Mikaela slowly and sadly

"Why?" asked Netani

"You know some questions don't have answers" informed Mikaela

"Yeah, but this one does" said 'Nettie' getting impatient

"Chillax girl, I was just trying to pull your leg" said Mikaela with a grin.

"I'm definitely not gonna miss this event. Anyways, who was the first person to wish you?" asked Mikaela

"It was Dan Raco. Every year it's him" said Netani in a dreamy voice.

"Umm…what time exactly did Dan wish you?" asked Samara curiously

"At strike 12:00 am in my dreams" said Netani even more dreamily.

**(PS : Hey guys…I know this chapter is really boring…..but believe me it gets better….please pass on honest comments and reviews…..this story is really special to me because it somehow resembles the story of my life….)**


	2. The party

**CHAPTER - 2**

"Heyyyyy Netani" yelled Samara down the alleyway in front of Italian corner.

"It's your birthday and I'm here early" complained Samara

"What took you so long?" questioned Samara with her hands on her hips.

"My mascara bottle was jammed and the mascara was all frozen sort of, and I had to go to 'Avenue' and buy one." said Netani running her fingers through her hair which Samara thought was ghostly when left open.

"Now, why did I ask you that?" said Samara regretting

"Changing tracks…where are the others?" said Samara looking around

"Think of the devil and she arrives" commented Netani as Mikaela was walking down the alleyway with disgust looking at the green and dried moss.

"Just hope she didn't hear that" whispered Samara

"Hi Samara, A very happy birthday to you Netani, How's life? And your dress totally rocks" said Mikaela taking a deep breath after the long breathless sentence.

"*cough*cough*" coughed Netani, staring at Samara, after hearing the comment about the beauty of the dress and the fact that Samara thought it was lame.

"Umm…That 'cough' still doesn't change my opinion" replied Samara with her hands crossed.

"That's enough guys" said Mikaela behaving like a traffic police.

"Wowee" exclaimed Netani staring at a bunch of guys at the far end of the alleyway.

"No wonder you come to the Italian corner every Friday" said Samara realizing the fact.

"You know something….You're the worlds biggest 'tube light'." replied Netani.

The comment made Mikaela grin widely.

"Oh look whose here…the real 'devil'." said Mikaela staring at Netani angrily because of the comment passed previously by her.

"She heard that alright" said Samara guiltily

"Wow, it is the devil" said Samara stiffly

"Ssup people? Yo Samara" came Valeyn

Valeyn Kacher was a total wannabe. She thought was popular, pretty and at the top of the cute girls list when actually she was at the very bottom. She pretend dated guys just so that she could be loved by the so-called 'cool' girls. She wore loads of eye-makeup just so that she could be loved by the 'Goth' kids and she wore short skirts just so that she could be stared at by guys. But actually, they made her look really bad because she was really skinny and her body was totally out of shape.

"R V all the gals hangin' out here t'nite, Yo?" asked Valeyn a little lazily.

"Can you quit that, because right now it's getting really annoying" said Netani hoping Valeyn would be the I-understand-your-concern type of girl.

"Yeah, sure" replied Valeyn quite casually

"By the way, it's really pointless waiting out here, when we can just go in and sit down somewhere" said Mikaela looking around.

"Samara, why did you call Mikaela? She's a total dweeb" whispered Valeyn getting close to Samara.

"Umm…I don't remember asking you anything on the invited" commented Samara.

"Yeah, whateva" said Valeyn pushing her hair in her face and then pulling it out hoping that the guys would notice her.

"I'm so not surprised" muttered Samara under her breath

"GUYYYYYS, I'VE CAUGHT A SEAT HERE" yelled Netani from the farthest cranny of Italian corner.

"Ugh...Ouch...Ouchee" whispered Valeyn in pain of being squeezed by the crowd in the crowded Italian corner.

"Phew! I'm surprised **we** actually caught a place to sit" said Valeyn settling down in the crowded cranny.

"Ehem!" said Netani clearing her throat.

"Yeah?" said Valeyn

"**We** caught a place to sit??…It was **I** who caught a place to sit" informed Netani.

Just then Mikaela and Samara arrived squeezing their way through the crowd the same way Valeyn had.

"Wow…Good job…you actually managed to catch a place in here" said Mikaela feeling quite impressed.

"Thank you, Thank you" said Netani feeling quite flattered.

"Excuse me" waved Netani

The waiter came scurrying down their table bringing his pocket sized notepad with him.

"We want 1 Fanta, 2 Coke and 1 Mountain Dew for the drinks…please make it without the ice" said Netani

"We also want the garlic bread with cheese…maybe 6" said Valeyn

"How about a Meal for 2…that'll be more than enough for the 4 of us" informed Mikaela.

"Anything else?" asked the waiter scribbling down the order.

"Hmm…we'll order the desserts later" said Samara

"Right" said the waiter and went on towards the kitchen.

"So what's up with the Sydney gang?" asked Valeyn curiously.

"I don't know…I really want to stop the fights because it's getting to my head" said Netani quite disturbed.

"Uh-uh" nodded Valeyn

"And Samara, what's up with Laisha" asked Valeyn turning her head towards Samara.

"Valeyn, we have not been talking properly to each other since June" said Samara tired of being asked the same question over and over.

"She wanted to be with Sydney and that's where I left her" continued Samara

"And moreover, we used to fight a lot. So…" said Samara.

"OO-Kay" said Valeyn realizing that she had asked the wrong question.

"I think the Sydney group is not up to anything right now" said Netani watching the waiter serve the drinks. "I feel it'd be better if we shut up and live in our own world" said Netani sipping her Mountain Dew.

"You know something, this thing…that is the problem we're having with Sydney is a totally kiddish topic to discuss. I mean we're 13 and…" said Samara sipping her Coke.

"And by the way, my mom's picking me up at 7:30 pm today. We're going out at night for a family get together or sumthin'." said Samara feeling down.

"So let's not waste the rest of the night talking of someone so useless as Sydney or Laisha or Ashley. OKAY?" said Samara feeling quite angry now.

"Okay okay Chillax" said Mikaela trying to keep Samara's anger under control.

"The garlic bread's here" said Valeyn happily rubbing her hands and waiting to hog.

The waiter served the fresh garlic bread with cheese in a platter. Another waiter came behind him ready to serve the pizza. After both the waiters had served and had left, Valeyn, Netani, Samara and Mikaela began to hog the food as if they had never eaten before.

"Mmph…Tha foo is Goob" said Valeyn with her mouth stuffed with garlic bread and pizza.

"I agree" said Mikaela eating with so much of etiquette and manners and throughout the night she didn't even drop a morsel of food.

After dinner, all of the 4 hurried to Ice delight just opposite Italian corner to hog some more ice-cream.

"Yo Samara" said Netani looking flirtatiously at a bunch of hotties in the ice-cream parlor after enjoying some awesome ice-cream.

"I dare you to walk past the guys and then get them to notice you" said Netani still talking with the same look.

"Umm…" said Samara quite confused of her capabilities.

"Why Samara, Chickening out???" said Netani smirking.

"I so do not chicken out" said Samara showing her brave side.

Samara then walked past the guys and then returned getting them to notice her.

"So there…I guess I did a good job huh?" asked Samara

"Yeah, I guess so" said Netani agreeing.

PEE-EEP PEE-EEP

"Oh great…My dad's here" said Samara feeling she had not enjoyed enough.

"Okay then…umm…I'll see you in school" said Samara waving goodbye.

"Enjoy your family gathering" said Mikaela trying to control her laughter.

"Yeah, I'll enjoy" said Samara sarcastically.


	3. Nathaniel Karlovich

**CHAPTER - 3**

"So Mariana" said Samara sitting lazily. "Do you really like Raven?"

"She's nothing but Miss Attitude really. But I'm forced to talk to her" said Mariana sulkily. "You know parents-parents-friends…etc."

"Yeah, I get it" said Samara staring at Raven.

Mariana Kavich and Samara Kavich were 2nd cousins. Inspite of being sort of distant, they were really close.

"Do you like Vick too?" asked Samara in the same lazy tone.

Vick was another cousin of Mariana and Samara. He was 19.

"Not really…especially his gluey girlfriend" said Mariana making a face. "I mean she really 'sticks' to him."

"Do you like Sonia" asked Samara again without change of tone.

"Ewww…She's definitely the last person I'll ever be friends with." said Mariana

"Okay weird…why are you askin' me all this?" said Mariana confused.

"I dunno…maybe because I'm bored" said Samara

"Oooo-kay now this is getting really bizarre. Did something happen at school or at home or in the party you had gone to?" said Mariana concerned.

"You know I don't really like family gatherings" informed Samara.

"You know I love family gatherings" said Mariana sarcastically.

"Whateva…let's just go out of this hall and to the swimming pool. I'd rather stare at water" said Samara sleepily.

"Hey, will you come over tonight" asked Samara making patterns in the water.

"Let me ask mom" said Mariana

Mariana had soon returned with a yes as an answer.

"Awesome, at least something to look forward to in this weekend." said Samara sleepily.

After the party was over, Mariana came home to Samara's. Since both of Samara's parents were working, the next morning Samara and Mariana were at home all alone.

"The best part of the day begins now when we get to ogle at the guys" said Mariana bouncing up and down.

"Chillax girl…there are so many below my building, you'll be 80 by the time you see them all." said Samara grinning.

"Okay, who's the first?" asked Mariana excitedly.

"Okay, there's this blonde called Terrence" said Samara "You know my best friend Netani right? She has a crush on him **too**"

"Tell me something new" said Mariana fanning herself.  
"Terrence has a friend namely Reagan" said Samara happily "Also cute…in fact very cute…both of them"

"Ah-aah" said Mariana realizing a fact.

"But can we also do something other than staring at the guys" said Samara in a very we're-gonna-get-bored tone. "We can go to the mall and this good fashion accessory shop" suggested Samara

"Yeah, sounds good to me" said Mariana excitedly.

They spent the whole day shopping for books, clothes, accessories and make up. Since Samara was a bit of a tomboy and didn't really like shopping, she went home as tired as a cactus.

"So…you're not tired??" asked Samara astonished

"No, not really" informed Mariana.

"I really need someone to press my feet for 482407483613918 years" said Samara falling on her bean bag.

"Wow, I don't think there's gonna be any person who'll be ready to press your legs for a minute" said Mariana keeping the shopping bags on the table.

"Ha ha ha" laughed Samara sarcastically.

The next morning as Mariana woke up; Samara had made a face as if she was going to cry any moment now.

"What happened" asked Mariana yawning.

"I got this dream that I was standing in a parking lot and Nathaniel Karlovich was there with his friend. I then ran to him and took his autograph and returned. The next day he came home to dinner and we became really good friends. The other next day he joined my school and we became even closer friends" said Samara without blinking and still with the same scared and teary face.

Nathaniel Karlovich was an actor by profession and also Samara's favorite. Samara loved him so much that she had written his name all around her room.

Netani's Dan Raco and Samara's Nathaniel Karlovich was the topic of conversation between the 2 best friends almost everyday at school. Samara had decided that she would do college in Illinois just so that she could meet him one fine day and hoping that she and Nathaniel would become good friends.

"Samara, I don't really understand this actor crush of yours" said Mariana trying to understand but not really succeeding.

"Mariana, keeping real crushes can lead to a lot of problems and issues. Not that I don't want to keep one. I'm so much in love with Nathaniel that I totally live in dreams" explained Samara.

"I don't know. I just want you to invite me for your wedding that's all" said Mariana confused.

Before she could complete, Samara had already thrown a pillow at the back of her head.

"Enough…umm…since you don't believe in reality…I guess I'll have to go and meet Terrence myself" said Mariana jokingly

"Yeah right…" said Samara smirking.

The day was full of staring at guys, (even though Samara was a bit of a tomboy) Talking, Watching TV and Going out for long walks and at last the day got over with Mariana leaving to go back home.

The next day Samara had told Netani everything that had happened yesterday and the day before.

"I dunno why I'm getting so obsessed with Nathaniel?" asked Samara

"It's called teen infatuation" informed Netani putting her books in her bag.

"Is it good or bad?" asked Samara confused.

"Umm…It's good…It's not bad and all" said Netani umm-ing constantly.

"Hello madam, you're telling me about teen infatuation when you're also going through it" realized Samara in a flash.

"Yeah, that's why I'm the best person to tell you Sam" said Netani without a change of tone.

Netani would act crazy at times, emotional at times but she definitely gave good advice which benefited others a lot.

"Okay…then use the nut in your head and tell me what to do" said Samara banging her head on the wall and fake crying.

"Why don't you occupy your self in something time and patience absorbing" suggested Netani.

"It doesn't really work" informed Samara "What did you do when this happened to you?"

"I just started looking at other guys. They were not as cute as Dan, but definitely STARING is time absorbing" said Netani behaving like a book on teen obsession.

"Umm…ill try that and then let you know the result" said Samara gaining a little hope.

"Uh-uh" said Netani reading a new book by the author Stephie Lowlands.

"Hey guys" came Danielle in a not-so-good mood

Danielle Randt was a new girl in school and in 2 weeks had become a really close friend of Mikaela, Netani, Samara and Seanna. This was so, because she had similar thoughts like that of the 4.

"I'm afraid guys, but I've got bad news"

**(I'm hoping this chapter satisfies your hunger because as I've said this chapter highlights every move of my life and it would be difficult to change the script (Inspite of me doing so in many places) It emphasizes on friendship, love, troubles, fantasies, drama and all the curves and bumps of teenage years)**


	4. In the classroom

**CHAPTER – 4**

"Adeline Keller - F

Ashley Oakley – B+

Beatrice Keats – C+

Carmella Mouse – A

Cathy Greg – C+

Danielle Randt - D

Felecia Keller – F

Laisha Paoletti – B+

Latoya Vainer - C

Mikaela Sawhill – A

Netani Cabrera – A+

Rhea Jacobs – C+

Samara Kavich – A

Seanna Sanchez – F

Shanelle Solis - B

Sydney Bennett – A+

Teisha McDowell - F

Valeyn Kacher – D

Velma Benoff – A+" chanted Mrs Morrison.

"I am not happy with the scores of this class and I'm hoping to see improvement in Beatrice, Seanna, Teisha, Valeyn and the others who failed or got a D" continued Mrs Morrison

"Yes Mrs Morrison" replied the class in chorus.

"That's good, now lets get to work" said Mrs Morrison shuffling her papers to find her Teachers Guide to Biology textbook.

"And I also need to speak to the Keller twins outside the teachers lounge during the 4th period." continued Mrs Morrison.

"Waaah" wailed Seanna as soon as the bell rang and Mrs Morrison had left the class. "Listen Seanna, maybe Biology just isn't your subject…" consoled Beatrice.

"But Beth, a B+ student, getting an F" reminded Carmella.

"Chill chill chilllll" completed Danielle not the least bothered with her D's and F's.

"Shut it people. This is just the first test of the semester" yelled Samara which made everyone look at her in silence.

During lunch break Samara was running her fork around her plate and resting her head on her hand.

Just then Netani had arrived not too late to figure out Samara's problem.

"Nathaniel" asked Netani

"Hmmm…." replied Samara

"What's your thing in life? I can't stand people thinking about other people when Netani is in front of them." joked Netani.

"Sit here only if you can do anything to help. Otherwise just go away" said Samara sulkily.

"Okay okay calm down" said Netani surprised. "Now I just know what you wanna hear from me" smirked Netani.

"Hey guys" said Danielle, Seanna and Velma together.

"Hey Sondivians" replied Netani

Sondiva was the name the 5 called themselves.

Samara and Seanna were the SO

Netani was the N

Danielle was the DI and Velma was the VA

"Now what happened to Samara?" asked Danielle

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Velma. "Nathaniel, like duh"

"Hmmm…what can I say?" breathed Danielle

"You don't have to" replied Samara tired unlike her usual vivacious character. "But you can at least tell what the bad news is" suggested Samara.

"Oh I didn't tell you…did I?" asked Danielle thinking.

"Mikaela met up with a car accident and has fractured her spine. I don't really think she'll me attending school for a month or 2" completed Danielle.

"Why didn't you tell us before" screamed Netani angrily.

"We can't sit with Nathaniel here, lets just leave as soon as the bus arrives" recommended Samara.

"I'm sorry guys but we'll not be able to come" said Seanna and Velma jointly. "Stay-back for Math extra classes"

* *

"Well, why didn't you tell us? Where's your mom? Was it paining? When did it happen?" asked Samara panic-stricken.

"Hello…you don't ask a patient such questions" commented Danielle "She can't even sit up straight"

"Hey guys, when did you come?" asked Mikaela feebly. She couldn't even turn in bed without moaning in pain.

"We'll come to visit you every Tuesday and Thursday without fail" promised Netani.

"But right now, we'll have to go" informed Danielle

"Please don't go…I too wanna go home…I'll not be discharged at least for a whole fortnight" said Mikaela in the same feeble tone clutching Danielle's wrist.

Since Netani and Samara lived about 2 buildings away from each other, they decided to walk home together from the hospital.

"Listen Sam, if you wanna meet Nathaniel, you'll have to get a good job in Illinois, to get a good job you'll have to get admission in a good college and to go to a good college, you'll have to get good marks and grades. Then for that you'll have to study hard…" continued Netani

"Yeah I get the point" informed Samara

"So please just forget him for now and concentrate on more important things in life. Teenage fun will never ever return. I know I'm not gonna waste my time thinking about Dan Raco uselessly when I can think about real cuties like Aaron, Jacob and Nick who actually exist in front of my eyes." advised Netani

"Whose Jacob now?" asked Netani curiously.

"Oh yeah, the guy who lives in my building. I finally asked him his name. Wow at that!" said Netani as if she had accomplished some great task. "You know Aaron and Nick…Aaron my best guy friend and Nick my family friend and all…"

"How is Mikaela? Can she sit up straight? Should I speak to her mom?" asked Mrs Cabrera as soon as Netani stepped inside her apartment.

"Yeah mom, she's fine" said Netani really tired. "Mom, ill answer you're other questions later, maybe tomorrow morning because right now I'm really tired.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear…I have made your bed, just change your clothes and off to bed. Just don't disturb Alexis…You know the trouble he causes when he's awake" suggested Mrs Cabrera.

Alexis was Netani's 9 year old brother. He was a menace and always found pleasure in irritating is older sister.

"Please, I'll so not wake him up" said Netani aware of the consequences "Anyways Good night mom"

"Good night dear" came the reply from the kitchen.

**(I'm really sorry readers if this story doesn't suit your taste. But maybe the later parts of the story might catch your attention because it shows you how dreams do come true and miracles do happen for all of you who don't believe in it. It might just get interesting from the 7****th**** chapter or so. Please give me honest comments and suggestions so that I can make the necessary changes from the next chapter onwards.) **


End file.
